Ingen
"I'm not that heartless Saiyan warrior anymore. Right now, I'm a Saiyan who'll fight to protect his family and his new home, or die trying." ''- Ingen's new goal '''Ingen' is a Pure Saiyan warrior. He's love interest and husband of Leslie Terra, and biological father of Saiyan twins Riley and Jack Terra. Appearance Ingen's first appearance consists of spiky black short-medium hair, black eyes, black battle armor with boots and a green scouter and a monkey tail hanging from his hip. Later, he's seen with different clothing like, white t-shirt, black trousers with the same boots and with his monkey tail and a metal arm during one of the battles against Harcos, to protect Phoenix and two scars, on his cheek and right eyebrown. Some time later, he wears a Phoenix's symbol on his chest. Personality Ingen was a kid who grew up without his love of his parents that he forgot how love actually works for. After spending many years on Harcos' side, Ingen became a heartless, emotionless and cruel man. He never shown compassion to anyone that he kills people for sport and no mercy. And he never smiles. But after meeting Leslie, Ingen's emotions change for the first time: remorse, sadness and then happiness. Because of her, he realized the true meaning of love and became a kind, gentle man that he'll do whatever it takes to protect his new home from dangers and made him smile a lot of times. He shows a lot of regrets of his past that he tries to forget about his old self and feels anger for working for Harcos and being manipulated by him that lead him turning into a Super Saiyan. When he found that Leslie was pregnant, Ingen wasn't ready to be a father because he didn't knew what it is for since he never was closed to his parents. He never agreed the decision of sending away his own newborns and blames himself for it. History Ingen is the son of Pure Saiyans Dorian and Raichi. When he was born, his father Dorian was going to send his son to another planet because he thought he was weak until he discovered a great level of power never seen before. He grew up without parents' love. He later assigned to the same group as Vegeta, later he decided to be alone, from his own will. After Saiyans' genocide, it is told that a meteorite hit Planet Vegeta, killing all the Saiyans, including Ingen's parents. Later, the five year old Ingen is left in the hands of Harcos where he trains with him to be a true Saiyan. Manipulated by him, Ingen invaded and destroyed distant planets for years, turning him into a cold-blooded, emotionless killer, and showed no mercy to anyone. Until Ingen's life changed. When he invaded Phoenix, he has a fierce battle with Leslie Terra, the warrior Terra heroine. Ingen eventually gives up and is imprisoned. Two days later, he is released and given a new opportunity. During those days, weeks and months, Ingen and Leslie lived a romance where Ingen's emotions changed forever, leaving a cold-blooded killer to a sweet, kind man, with emotions. Harcos invades Phoenix to look for Ingen and questining why didn't destroyed Phoenix as he told him to do. Disappointed by Ingen's betrayal, Harcos reveals that Frieza was the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta, not a meteorite, that leave Ingen in anger and tricked and because of that he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time. After the birth of the twins Riley and Jack, Ingen and Leslie sent them to another dimension, Earth, separated to save them from the hands of Harcos. During these fourteen years, Ingen and Leslie fought against Harcos and his troops, where Ingen loses his left arm. Finally Jack and Riley reunite with their biological parents where Ingen knew that his life would be more complete with them. Power and abilities [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']]' '- Ingen turns into a Super Saiyan after learning the truth about his home and being manipulated by Harcos. His hairs turns blond and spiky, his eyes changes to bluish green, golden monkey tail and his muscles grows both on his arms and legs. Super Saiyan Full Power - The dominated state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually allows a Saiyan to increase performance against adversity by recovering from major injuries or enduring major fights in battle. Great Ape '- Just like all Saiyans, Ingen can turn into a gigant ape after looking at the full moon, still having his tail. '''Hand to hand combat '- After a lot training with Harcos, Ingen developped a good fighting skils. 'Super Human Strenght '- Like Saiyans, Ingen has a huge strenght to lift heavy things and can sometimes defeat his opponents with a single punch. 'Super Human Speed '- Like Saiyans, Ingen has grown a potential speed with a lot of training. 'Super human Senses '- Easily able to deflect or pick up fired projectiles, or even track your opponents' incredible combat speeds. As a Saiyan, he enhances hersenses of smell, taste and sight, which further enhances his senses and fighting instincts. 'Ability to fl '-The ability to fly through the use of ki. '''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. Tail Attack – A technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. 'Ki Explosion '- The most basic form of energy wave. 'Ki Senses '-''' 'The ability to feel the energy of other being. '''Ki Transfer '- The user transfers his or her own ki to another person by touching or in the form of an energy wave to replenish that person's energy and strength or increase their power. 'Energy Wave '- A wave of ki. 'Finger Beam - '''The user extends the index finger and releases a beam of energy from the fingertip. '''Energy Punch '- A powerful punch that is charged with energy. 'Mayday Splash '-''' 'A powerful two-handed and armed together and outstretched, and gathering of ki. Ingen's main signature ki blast, self taught. * 'Terra Family Mayday Splash '- Mayday Splash combination between Ingen and his kids Riley and Jack. 'Mayday Shotgun '- Similar to Mayday Splash, two-handed to fire ki shots instead a explosition. 'Explosion Blast '-' '''A powerful blast which is capable to destroy everything. Likes * His wife Leslie * His father-in-law Bryce * His kids Riley and Jack * Eating * Protecting Phoenix * Giving advices * Being friendly with everyone Dislikes * Harcos * Remembering his past actions Trivia * All Pure Saiyans have a vegetable name. The name “Ingen” means Pod in Japanese, green fruit Pod. * His first appearance in A Saiyan and a Werewolf, in a dream. * Ingen will be mentioned in Saiyan Twins, students of Goku. * Ingen appears physically in The Origins of Saiyan Twins. * He appears again in Terra in War. * Ingen was thirty when Riley and Jack were born. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Love Interests Category:Husbands Category:Saiyans Category:Terra Family Category:Assassins Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Pure Evil Category:Active Characters Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Characters who can fly Category:Ingen & Leslie Category:Heroes Category:Super Strenght Characters Category:Villains Category:Harcos Force Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Teen Warriors' allies Category:Teen Warriors Category:Phoenix Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with Character development‏‎ Category:Characters with Scars